


Finest Hour [fanvid]

by wrensandroses



Series: Shadowhunters Fanvideos [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst, Angst and Feels, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fanvideo, Fanvids, Fighting Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Insecure Magnus Bane, Jealous Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Romantic Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrensandroses/pseuds/wrensandroses
Summary: Enjoy an upbeat yet angsty Malec video.





	Finest Hour [fanvid]

[Malec | Finest Hour](https://youtu.be/CX-M9Lbh0TA)


End file.
